A Tale Of 4 Shinobi  KeiXKakashi, KandeiXSai
by Death Is In Love With Me
Summary: Follow as these 4 shinobi battle daily problems. FIRST CHAPTER IS PRETTY FLUFFY. I'm paranoid, so it's T. xD


**AN: Wow, Naruto fanfic. Don`t know what urged me to do it, but`s I`ma do it! :D Hope you enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don`t own Naruto. Otherwise I would still think I was a Ninja.**

Chapter 1 -

[Kandei's POV]

"Hey guys! When's the mission?" I asked, speaking to Choji and Shikamaru.

"Oh, hey Kandei. I thought you'd be training with Kei at this time, where is she?" Shika asked me. I tilted my head a little, trying to remember everything she said. Oh yea!

"She went to visit Kakashi-sensei at the hospital. I feel kinda sad that I won't get to train as much as I used to", I complained slightly.

"Aww, Kakashi-sensei will be out of the hospital in no time, and then training with Kei'll start again", Choji said, munching on some chips. I quickly went over to him and grabbed a few.

"Hey!" He yelled at me. I just smiled.

"I was hungry", I giggled silently. What looked like larger version of Naruto then came towards us.

"Hey, you look a lot like this kid Naruto I went to the academy with," I said, staring at him.

"That's because I am Naruto Uzumaki! And you must be Kandei! Wow, you haven't changed since I saw you last!" He smiled.

"Oh really? You haven't eaten either!" I said, hoping to make him for a little. He got taller.

"Not true! I got taller!" He claimed. I giggled a little bit. He sure knew how to make me laugh, ever since we were younger.

"I'm just playing with you a little. You've changed. But I haven't? I thought that I'd look a bit more like a lady by now!" I shook my fist.

"Still the same!" He smiled widely. I groaned a little.

"Well, I'll see you guys later! I have to go home; my parents want me to help with cleaning the house a little bit!" I said to them, waving good bye. They all waved back, saying their farewells. I listened to Naruto ramble about needing someone for his squad. I just smiled. It'd bee good to have him back.

I was in the living room, looking for money in the couches, until I heard Naruto yelling something. I though that he was in trouble, so I looked around for my younger sister, to tell her that I'd be going.

"Deimi, tell mom that there's an emergency with Shika!" I yelled at her, running out the door. The place where I met up with Shika and Choji was 2 minutes away from here, 30 seconds if I ran fast enough.

When I arrived at my destination, I saw a figure crouched over in an awkward position, as if he was writing on something. I then saw beautiful, but horrific pictures come to life. My eyes widened and I gasped. From the back, he looked beautiful, with pasty skin and dark hair, and an exposed back. I had to help Naruto though. I floated up to the roof where he stood, trying my best to be sneaky, and then held the kunai to his neck.

"Don't you dare hurt Naruto", I said, slightly enraged. I wanted to hold my emotions in. He turned his head, and I saw a beautifully sculpted face. I had to keep myself from beaming at him; He was SO good-looking. He sent me a face smile though, and then pushed me off of him. I fell of the rooftop and onto the ground, but I landed in a crouched position on the ground.

"Hey! Yu should never push a lady!" Naruto said, his eyes filled with anger. He... called me a lady. Pfft, and I didn't change? I got back onto that rooftop, and watched the man dodge Naruto's kunai with his sword.

"The way you fight... Do you have any balls?" He asked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, quit laughing, Ms. Flat-Chest!" Naruto said, shaking his fist. I suddenly got a big urge to punch him in the face.

"Oh... That's it!" I yelled. I made the hand signs; Tiger - Snake, and then hit my hand to the ground. Where Naruto was standing, a tree grew, hit him in the balls, and he went flying in the air.

"I don't know who you are, but don't make comments about my chest, or... Well, self explanatory", I said, pointing at the flying Naruto that was coming back down on the air. The only reason that attack worked was because He didn't pay attention. I was happy I got payback. Every girl's sensitive about that subject.

"And your artwork is beautiful, may I add. It puts my work to shame", I smiled.

"Thank you, Kandei", He said.

"How'd you know my name?" I said, a tad startled.

"KNDEI I SWEAR TO GOD, IF I'M NOT ABLE TO HAVE CHILDREN SOMEDAY I'LL KICK YOU OUT OF THE VILLAGE AFTER I BECOME HOKAGE!", Naruto ranted. I just tilted my head.

"I guess that explains it all. I'll see you all around", I said, walking away, and pulling down my bandage mask, then fixing the bandages around my chest.

[Kei's POV]

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" I asked, holding his hand. He just nodded, and then erupted in large coughs.

"Way to lie", I groaned, resting my cheek in my palm. I watched him as he layed there silently.

"If I wasn't so sick, I'd kiss you", He muttered. Hearing that made me smile.

"Ditto", I replied, and I saw a small smile from under his mask.

"How's training with Kandei going?" He asked me.

"Well, she's becoming very good! It's upsetting I can't teach her much Taijutsu, but she's doing fantastically in Jiujutsu", I smiled. Talking about Kandei's training was one of my favorite things.

"Another thing I love about you; you always beam when talking about your students." I smirked at him.

"Ditto", I replied.

"Is that your favorite word?" He asked.

"Yup".

-x-

**AN: Woow... I`ve had this story with me for the longest time xD I felt like publishing it... so I did. :o Hope you all enjoyed, Reviews are loved ;D**


End file.
